miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Goat/Felix Trelir
Rogue Goat, or Felix Trelir, is a Miraculous holder. Major credit to Necro she's awesome and made an infobox Appearance Civilian Appearance Felix looks like an average kid. He has dark brownish-gray hair that is extremely messy, with random bangs falling into his face and spikes poking into the air. He has an average head shape, with pale tan skin and a splash of freckles over his nose bridge and beneath his eyes. His eyes, speaking of them, are a deep chocolate brown. He wears light copper-colored glasses with circle rims. He has a skinny neck and slight shoulders, just like the rest of his build. He's thin and tall, with long limbs and an archer built. He wears formal clothes as a habit, usually a polo with long-sleeves. Though, for simplicity, it's always red. He wears dark gray pants and black mountain boots. Hero Appearance When Felix uses his Kwami he gains the powers of a goat. Over the area around his eyes and his nose bridge he gains a light gray mask. On his head sprout two large white ram horns, and he gains a light and dark gray skin-tight suit instead of his normal clothes. Y'know the little strappy-thing people have when they put on satchels over their shoulders? He has two of those, one on each side. They're a darker gray than his suit, and hold a sheath on his back that contains a curved sword. He has a dark gray to black belt that really holds nothing but is stylish, and his boots and gloves are black. Physical Strengths He's agile and thin. That's pretty much it. The kid's weak. Physical Weaknesses He's not strong. At all. Seriously. Personality Felix's first reaction to people depends on his first impression. Does he find you annoying? Hostility and sarcasm to come. Do you seem cool? YEAH MATE LET'S BE HAPPY AND FRIENDS. However, to most of his friends he'll try to be funny and kind. He has a philosophy that the meaning of life is to affect others fairly, so he will often stuff his feelings down into his bottle to make others feel happy. Hero Personality When Felix becomes a hero he grows more confident. He gains a quick temper, often angrily pointing out the villain's flaws, and all his emotions grow more vivid. His happiness is happier, his sadness is sadder. Again, you don't need to put much here as long as it shows on your posts. Mental Strengths Felix is clever, not the type where he can make good plans, but the type where he can make snap decisions. He can track paths to use with his agility quickly in brief moments. Emotional Strengths He's good at stuffing down his emotions, and amplifying his positive feelings. Mental Weaknesses Planning? Pfff. His brain has no time for that. No, forgetting is clearly more useful. Emotional Weaknesses He's seriously insecure, and sometimes his bottle breaks and he has a breakdown. Miraculous Weapon The second picture that appears when you look up 'curved sword' is rather accurate as to what it looks like. It has that same basic structure, with a dark gray blade with swirls of white, and no reflection or shine. The hilt's plain dark leather. Powers His main power when he transforms is increased agility. He can defy gravity and find the smallest of ledges to walk on, easily moving around. He uses his sword to facilitate getting around, using it to swing around posts. Special Power (Cataclysm, Lucky Charm) The special power he can call on is Headbutt. With this his horns start glowing golden, and he is able to charge and break through anything. Miraculous Appearance His Miraculous is a rectangular dark gray pin when without the Kwami. Though when it indeed gains his Kwami it keeps a gray outline, but the inside becomes white with four small cream goat horns around a cream circle in the middle. Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Miraculous Holder